


A gift you don't refuse

by StarsGarters



Series: MCU AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Drabble, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short meeting in prison au Rollins/Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift you don't refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подарок, от которого не отказываются](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348395) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



The Prompt: 37. meeting in prison au Rollins/Rumlow  

 

The shiv went past Rollins’ ear with a sick whistle and Rollins responded with a right hook, slamming his fist into the perp’s jaw, then knocking the wind out of the attacker with his knee. The sound of ribs cracking made Rollins smile, he licked the blood leaking from his split lip. Then he whipped out his baton, struck and the perp dropped to the ground like a stone.

"What’s your name newbie?" A voice like greasy velvet crooned in the darkness of the cell. "Why are you playing guardian angel for me?" 

"Rollins. I’ve been paid to keep your ass safe until the trial." 

"Now why would anyone want to hurt little old me?" Dark eyes gleamed and the man stepped out into the light. "Oh, the whole _treason_ thing. So who’s paying you?” 

"Your big man. Pierce." Rollins collapsed his baton and stepped on the goon’s hand, grinding the small bones under his boot heel. That wasn’t part of the job, that was for his personal satisfaction. 

"He bought me a guard. Nice." Brock Rumlow crossed his heavily tattooed arms. Expensive tats, not prison work. “You gonna ask if I did it?” He tilted his head to the side and curiously regarded the guard in his cell. 

Rollins shrugged. “I’m still getting paid as long as you breathe. Doesn’t matter if you’re guilty or not.”

"I don’t need your help, Rollins." Rumlow stooped down and picked up the shiv, then whipped it past Rollins’ other ear where it vibrated in the plaster wall. “But a gift from the big man, is a gift that you don’t refuse.” 

Rollins narrowed his eyes and had to remind himself that he couldn't slap that shit-eating grin off the traitor's mouth. He set his jaw and looked down at the most hated man in America. Rollins didn't have to like him, he just had to keep him alive.

Rumlow wiped the trickle of blood from Rollins’ chin with his thumb and barked a harsh laugh. “Big man has very good taste.” Then he licked the blood off his thumb. “We’re gonna have fun in here.”

 

 


End file.
